Santa's Little Helper
by CPlover2
Summary: Twas Christmas eve and Ichigo looked out his window to see Grimmjow standing out there throwing pebbles.  What will happen?  Standard Disclaimer:  Don't own Bleach, etc, etc, etc. A little OCC, YAOI, leave now if you don't like.  Rated M for SMUT!


Santa's Little Helper

A GrimmXIchi Fan Fiction By CPlover2

**Hello everybody! I must apologize for not updating "Unexpected". Not only did I have school, I was thinking up ideas for this story. Please keep reading and I will update **_**Unexpected **_**very soon. This is a one-shot dedicated to TTP as well as Racy. 2 of my favorite authors in the world. TTP and Racy, I MIGHT just use 1 or 2 ideas from you. **

**NOTE: 99% of the ideas in here are MINE. The other 1% or around there is Racy and TTP's Ideas. All credit for them goes to TTP and Racy.**

**Enjoy!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was a awkward but relaxing Christmas Eve at the Kurosaki house.

Yuzu was making stuff for Christmas dinner tomorrow, Karin was reading her book, Ishin was practically praying at the portrait of their mother in the living room begging something along the lines of "Oh Masaki, let our Christmas be blessed." and Ichigo was laying in bed relaxing.

Karin had had enough with Ishin and WHAM dropped kicked him. He fell to the ground clutching his head. Ichigo heard it from his room it was so loud. He decided to try and go to sleep instead of listening to them argue. So he started to drift off to sleep.

He had almost fallen asleep when a small ticking sound, like the sound of a pebble bouncing off of a window. Ichigo ignored it the first time, and tried to go back to relaxing. Once again when he almost fell asleep it happened again. Ichigo was pissed by this time and decided to look out his window. He gasped at what he saw. It was Grimmjow jaegerjaquez. Ichigo opened his window.

"Grimmjow, what do you want? " Ichigo said lazily, but in reality, he was extremely excited.

"What do you think I want? I want to come into your house, have mind blowing sex, then eat a Christmas dinner tomorrow and then fuck you again. Like every week."

Ichigo couldn't keep the slight grin off his face, he loved sex with Grimmjow. Every time it was different, it had feeling, it had LOVE to it. Even though Grimmjow treated Ichigo like a cock-slut he thought Grimmjow had something brewing for the future.

"Whatever, get in here baka, its freezing out!"

"I'll be right in dear.."

Grimmjow knocked at the door and waited for an answer. Ishin finally answered the door and his slight grin turned a little bit softer.

"Grimmjow, how's it going?" Ishin said trying to sound polite.

"It's ok I guess" Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"Ichigo's up in his room right now. I assume you're here for sex?" Ishin rolled his eyes as he said it.

"Yea" was all he replied.

"Make sure to use protec-, oh what's the use? You're not gonna anyway..."

Grimmjow was just about to start up stairs when Karin popped into the conversation.

"How's my little kitty cat doing?" Karin asked tauntingly.

Grimmjow gave her a death glare. But Karin still had her smile on her face, clearly not distracted by his stare or his glares. She was like a rock.

"Hi Grimmjow!" Yuzu chimed in.

"Hi Yuzu!"

Before Grimmjow could get sucked into any more small talk he made his way up stairs to Ichigo's room.

When he opened the door, all bets were off. Ichigo was dressed in nothing but black boots, a Santa hat, and a white lacy thong that didn't cover enough skin.

"Looks like Santa came early this year."

Ichigo smirked at the comment.

"Here, I bought this for you."

Grimmjow stared at the box and then opened it. He blushed at what was inside. It was a little elf costume complete with the whole 9 yards. It had the ears, the lederhosen and the shoes.

"Why did you buy me this exactly?" Grimmjow asked

"So you could be Santa's little helper... " Ichigo said with a grin.

"Do I HAVE to wear it?"

"Yes, it completes the scene.."

"Ok, just let me change."

With that Grimmjow slid off his shirt, his pants, and his underwear. He gave Ichigo a good look before he decided to actually put the costume on. Surprisingly it fit perfect on Grimmjow.

"Don't you look cute..."

"DON'T use that word..."

"Whatever, your choice."

Before Ichigo could talk Grimmjow pounced on to him.

He licked Ichigo's nipple and then softly bit down. Satisfied when he got a moan out of him. Grimmjow kept licking and sucking his nipple while his hand caressed the other one.

"Nhhhhh, don't - do - THAT!" Ichigo panted out as Grimmjow made kisses down his check along his collar bone and into his navel.

He pulled down the thong with only his mouth making sure to rub up against Ichigo's hard-on.

Ichigo squirmed underneath Grimmjow from all the things he was doing to him.

He then started to tease Ichigo's cock by licking the whole length and then tracing every vain on his dick. Then all of a sudden, Grimmjow took 1/2 of Ichigo's length into his mouth. Ichigo groaned at the feeling making more of Grimmjow's blood pool in his stomach and his groin.

Ichigo was undergoing so much pleasure that he didn't even notice Grimmjow stick the first finger in. He realized it when a second finger squeezed into Ichigo's tight heat.

"Ohhhh yes!" Ichigo screamed as the fingers hit his prostate.

"Hit it again!" Harder, more , MORE!"

Grimmjow added a third finger into the mix and then decided Ichigo was stretched out enough to accommodate his dripping cock.

With a quick movement, Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo making him scream out in pleasure.

Grimmjow didn't wait for Ichigo to get accustomed, he started his pace brutal, going harder hitting his prostate dead on. Their lips locked into a deep thoughtful kiss.

Grimmjow knew Ichigo was close because his inner muscles started to clamp down around his dick, making Grimmjow groan. Ichigo started to spas out and that's when Grimmjow knew he had to pick up the pace. With a few more shoves he shot his load into Ichigo, giving a few more lazy pumps as Ichigo finished as well. Grimmjow pulled out of him and collapsed beside Ichigo.

"Merry Christmas Grimmjow"

"Merry Christmas Ichigo"

With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms. And almost immediately fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Thanks for reading this one-shot, I hope there was enough smut in it for you guys! Have a merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate) and a happy new year. **

**NOTE: I will be taking a break from Fan Fiction for a bit due to hunting season and the holidays. Soooo don't be surprised if I don't update often. Rate and Review please!**


End file.
